Deep Dive: Wanderer
by Garfield's Pooky
Summary: What's happened after the three friends were separated? With something wrong with their memories, the three embark on another journey to find answers and deal with the Heartless once again. In the end, their many questions will be answered.


A/N: This is based on Deep Dive, but it's not really what I think it means. A story thing just popped in my head after watching it again and so I decided to make something of it! I don't know if I'll finish it but I guess there's nothing to lose from writing at least one chapter. =] Please review! It makes me sad when no one reviews except for my good-hearted friends...  
  
You are free to flame, but PLEEEEASE don't make it some stupid choppy two to five liner. Those annoy me so much cause they don't even say much except that you find the story stupid. Well...TELL US WHY THEN!  
  
Disclaimer: (goes for entire story) Don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Deep Dive: Wanderer  
  
Chapter 1 – I Can See It Now...  
  
Utter silence.  
  
"It's so quiet..." his voice echoed in his mind. "...So serene...so peaceful."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a vivid blue, seeing nothing but grey. The wind caressed his limp body as he felt himself floating like a soaring feather in the sky. Sora could see the parting grey clouds above him, and the fog that touched his arms as he flew by. The sound of the quiet ocean right beneath surrounded him.  
  
"It's so empty..." he found himself speaking within his mind again. "So...grey."  
  
Sora's true eyes opened. He sat up from the grassy surface beneath him and lowered his head. It was so dark. The only things illuminating were the heavenly stars above, stuck on the unfathomable, dark sky. It was beautiful.  
  
He got up on his feet and followed the dirt road by the area he was resting on to a crossroad, then stopped.  
  
"Why do I feel so sad?" he asked himself. He then glanced up at the stars with the deepest melancholy expression. Sora looked at every little detail of the heavens. From the gloomy parted clouds to the gleaming speckles of light, his blue eyes traced the invisible lines that connected it all. He stood in a grassy valley in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"It's something so natural..." he said. "I love this solitude, but it's just not right."  
  
He continued walking slowly, almost trudging his feet along the dirt. The road ahead was incredibly long, and incredibly empty. He placed his hand over his heart and frowned. "It's like...a big piece of me is missing, and I don't know why..."  
  
All he had were his feelings and the mysterious signs in his sleep. He had a lingering purpose but he didn't know what it was. All he could do was follow it and see where it led him. Sora didn't want to leave that place of solitude, but he knew he had to leave, because there was more awaiting him beyond the borders of that world.  
  
"Sora... Why?"  
  
Those words lingered in the depths of his hazy thoughts. He could remember the voices of those who asked him that, but nothing about why or who asked it. He was so confused.  
  
"All I need is my Keyblade. I'll find my way. I know I will."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
After destroying the hordes of Neo Shadows in his path, the hooded warrior clad in black approached his mysterious ally, dressed in a similar attire. His counterpart wore a blindfold, which was the main item that distinguished the two.  
  
He firmly grasped his two Keyblades in his hands and slowly advanced another cautious step. The other person held out his hand and gave an eerie smile. The dual-Keyblade warrior almost dropped his weapons at the sight of his actions. His arms fell limp and he narrowed his ambitious, sea-green eyes behind the shadow of his hood.  
  
"Aren't you going to come with me?" the blindfolded one asked.  
  
"What reason do I have to?" he coldly retorted.  
  
His counterpart swiftly turned around and walked ahead several steps closer to the base of the building they fought by. "I know your identity."  
  
The warrior clutched the handles of his Keyblades harder. "You know nothing!"  
  
"I know your name, who you are, what you want..." he continued and smiled.  
  
The warrior lost himself in his words. He dismissed the presence of his weapons and walked up, stopping right behind him.  
  
"Look at that screen," he blankly said to the warrior. "Who do you see?"  
  
He glanced at it, as the man instructed. "That girl..." he spoke in his mind. His limbs became numb as he stared into the screen. The raindrops that still poured dripped down his face without the shield of his hood, but he couldn't even feel them because he felt so numb.  
  
"You know her."  
  
The warrior looked back down at him. "...What can you tell me?"  
  
He turned around to face him. "Your name is Riku."  
  
"R-Riku...I remember...being called that.." he stuttered. "And that girl..."  
  
"Her identity lies deep within your memories. Your own identity lies in there with it."  
  
Riku's face hardened. He grew angry since this person seemed to know more about him than he did. "Who are you?!!" he demanded.  
  
"Can't you see?" he asked, then untied the blindfold, letting it fall to a puddle of rain on the ground.  
  
Riku's mouth impulsively opened as he gazed at the stranger's face.  
  
"I'm just your shadow."  
  
"My...shadow?" Riku questioned.  
  
His 'shadow' self raised his hand and pointed to the screen on the building behind him. It changed from images of that girl to another scene. It appeared to be some other girl, apparently the same one, but older. She was standing alone at a beach as the wind blew; she watched a strange meteor shower in the afternoon sky. "Take a good look at her..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's strange..." a young, red-haired girl mumbled as she saw a shining object in the sky through her window. After staring at it, she decided to run outside to the beach to get a better view. Dashing down the steps and ladders from her home, she rushed to the sandy shores. As she neared the water, she slowed down to a walk and cupped her hands behind her as she stopped. The girl tilted her head when she stared at the object with utmost curiosity. "What...is that?" she whispered rhetorically.  
  
"Kairi!" an adult's voice called to her from behind.  
  
She turned around to see who it was. "Yes?" she shouted back.  
  
"What are you doing outside? I finished preparing lunch!" the woman yelled back.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Kairi took one last look at the falling object before turning to go back home.  
  
===============================================================  
  
So what did you think? I thought it was a bit short, but it's just an intro, to show what's going on. I sort of assumed that everyone who read this has seen Deep Dive, but if you haven't then you can find the trailer almost anywhere using any search engine or you can just read a summary of it. I'm pretty sure it was more than confusing if you haven't seen the trailer.  
  
But even if you've seen it, you're probably still a little confused, which is ok, cause it was meant to be a bit of a mystery, but to clear a few things...obviously these three stories are told through the POVs of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. If you're wondering about Donald or Goofy, they'll come in sometime later. The three scenes are sort of happening simultaneously and umm, yeah. A lot of unexplained things will be explained in later chapters. Also, if you've seen the trailer, you might find it strange that they all seem to 'look' different ages between the scene at the crossroads, the two cloaked guys fighting the Heartless, and the girl at the beach, but try and use your imagination! The three in the story basically supposed to be a few years older than in the actual game. That's about all I'll say without spoiling anything. :] Don't forget to review!  
  
One last thing though, I think this will be an efficient way of updating stuff. I can email everyone on any update so no one has to go through the hassle of having to check if I've updated or not. Just tell me if you want me to email you or not, and if yes, then leave me your email address. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in a review or email me at pookyofbearshotmail.com.  
  
And if you notice any errors in anything, tell me! I'd want to know of my silly and common typos. Lol, and I'll fix them if they're that significant, of course! 


End file.
